Amor eterno
by la pluma
Summary: Cada vez mas cerca el clímax de la historia! Capi 6 UP! Lean y dejen RR please
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada me gustaría explicar que me llamo Kate Potter Huges, y si, como lo sospechan, prima directa del legendario Harry Potter. En este pedacito de mi autobiografía, trato de explicar todo lo que me sucedió con respecto a eso, y el giro que dio mi vida por tal motivo.

¿Amaneciste bien? – me preguntó amablemente Hermi

Estupendamente. Esta mañana de navidad estoy muy feliz y contenta. Espero que mis padres me hayan regalado algo útil, como siempre lo hacen.

Opino lo mismo Kate. ¿Qué te parece si tomamos un baño en la tina? Es que me gustaría mucho relajarme un poco antes de bajar a enfrentarme con el mundo exterior… - pensó en voz alta la mi somnolienta amiga.

Me parece ideal Hermione, así también nos despabilamos del sueño – respondí

De acuerdo – dijo ella

Bueno nos vemos aquí mismo.

Después de bañarnos, una vez que ya estábamos radiantes, frescas y sobre todo bien despiertas; las nos miramos en los espejos.

A mí, me devolvió un reflejo que me gustaba mucho ver. Mi pelo rubio platino y ondulado, mis llamativos ojos grandes verdes y mi cuerpo de hermosas formas, me tenía satisfecha.

A Hermione, también le mostró algo atractivo a la vista. Su belleza castaña la hacía destacar entre otras.

¿Cómo están mis dos prefectas perfectas?

Estamos bien Harry. Acabamos de salir de la bañera – hablé por las dos

Lo imaginé – dijo sin tomarlo mucho en cuenta - Tienen muchos regalos; especialmente tú, primita – me dedicó una sonrisa

Tengo que ver de que se trata – dije devolviéndole el gesto con mucha amabilidad. – Seguro tus tíos te enviaron algo inútil, como siempre.

Claro que sí. Esta vez sobrepasaron su límite de ingratitud. ¡Me enviaron un pañuelo desechable!

Mi madre me envió una caja de chocolates caseros y el clásico suéter Weasley –se quejó amigo Ron. ¡Y lo peor no es eso! ¡Este año hay suéter a mano para todos!

Que tierna es tu mamá – chilló Hermione – Nunca me he probado uno tan abrigado – dijo colocándoselo para protegerse de la tempestad que había afuera.

Es muy amable de su parte hacernos un regalo a todos

Los suéteres Weasley son ya una tradición – dijo Harry de nuevo con esa sonrisa que me mataba lentamente.

A mi, en cambio, mamá y papá me enviaron un tratamiento completo para blanquear mis dientes – sonrió mi mejor amiga – Son dentistas muggles, y por más que les he explicado que puedo hacerlo mediante la magia, insisten en que pula mi dentadura con algo común y corriente.

Tan lindos e ingenuos – le respondió Harry por compromiso

Últimamente había estado sintiendo por él algo tan distinto y especial... Lo conocía desde que entramos a Hogwarts, cuando yo me enteré de que mi padre tenía un hermano llamado James y él se entero de que su padre tenía un hermano llamado George. Era mi primo directo por parte de padre, pero siempre le había tenido un gran cariño.

Me parecía extraño, porque habiéndonos conocido desde primer año, era difícil creer que me hubiera comenzado a gustar en quinto.

Siempre para mí había sido tan lindo, tan dulce, tan tierno, tan "mi primo" y nada más.

Pero últimamente, con su cambio físico, me encantaba. Era tan musculoso, fornido y atractivo… Y a veces lanzaba esas sonrisas suyas… Esas sonrisas maestras que yo no podía soportar y sentía que me estaba enamorando.

No podía creer que me encontrara en esa situación, porque todo era muy irónico. Pero decidí dejarlo pasar.


	2. Chapter 2

Les gustó? Espero que sii! Gracias por las chicas que SI dejan review. Voy a postear más de dos capis diarios pero solamente si dejan reviews que me animen eh?

Mañana en la primera hora nos toca defensa contra las artes oscuras - comenzó una conversación.

Que bueno. Quisiera ver que tal es el reemplazo navideño del profesor Turpin, descubrir que tal enseña

Bueno si – me dijo él sin interés – pero yo quiero hablarte de otra cosa.

Antes de que empieces – dije desviando la evidente atracción – ¿oye no crees que es demasiado injusto el hecho de que nos suspendan así las vacaciones?

Me parece, pero no intentes cambiarme el tema, recuerda que percibo cada cosa que haces, por algo te conozco.

El corazón me palpitó fuertemente dentro del pecho. Ojala fuera lo que yo pensaba.

Pues dímelo primito – lo enfrenté con la mayor naturalidad que pude simular

¿En verdad te lo digo? – me preguntó pícaramente - ¿Estás segura de que no lo sabes ya?

No sé nada – mentí sonriendo inofensivamente – Cuanto antes me lo digas, más disfrutaremos la noticia.

En ese momento pasó algo inesperado y hermoso. Estaba sumergida en un laberinto de sentimientos y pasiones escondidas en lo más profundo de mi cuerpo y de mi alma. Harry me estaba dando un beso. Un cargado y apasionado beso al que tuve que responder, pues me moría de ganas por sentirlo.

Sentía que todo el estómago se me vaciaba y que el cuerpo me vibraba. Notaba como me estremecía demasiado emocionada. Me entregué a ese beso con todo el amor que pude, hasta que tuvimos que separarnos.

¿Te gustó? – me preguntó un poco emocionado

Me encantó Harry – le dije sonriendo – pero creo que es demasiado rápido para asegurar que…

¡Sabía que habría un pero! – respondió frustrado

No se trata de eso primo. Yo también he estado sintiendo cosas especiales por ti, pero dejé que tomaras la iniciativa. Sentí que no debía lanzarme a tus brazos porque entonces me creerías una inmadura chiquilla falta de amor.

Yo nunca habría pensado eso de ti, y lo sabes – respondió secamente él – Ya que ahora no tienes ningún pretexto, entonces acepta ser mi novia. ¡No entiendo que pasa!

Estoy muy confundida – repliqué asustada – Yo te quiero y eso lo tengo claro. Lo descubrí hace poco pero estoy segura de que te adoro.

Entonces deja que las cosas fluyan poco a poco. Después veremos si comunicamos esto que nos está pasando a los demás. Hasta tanto podemos mantenerlo en secreto perfectamente. Ten pendiente que te amo.

Está bien

Y nos envolvimos en otro apasionado beso. Dejé que la confusión escapara y tratar de disfrutarlo y lo logré. Amaba tanto a Harry.

Nos entregamos a muchos apapachos.

Nos abrazamos, nos besamos, nos dijimos lo mucho que nos queríamos.

Quizá ese fue el mejor momento de mi vida, porque nunca olvidaré ni una palabra de lo que me dijo:

"_**Aunque el tiempo pase, aunque la muerte llegue, aunque la suerte nos separe; aunque todo eso empiece, yo nunca dejaré de amarte"**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Ojalá les haya gustado este segundo! XD Pronto el siguiente!


	3. Capi 3

Gracias por dejar review… Estoy tan emocionada… Ahora sí sin hablar mucho los dejo con el tercer capi, espero que les guste tanto como los anteriores y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews.

Ya basta – dije apartándome con un gran esfuerzo de él – podemos levantar sospechas peligrosas.

No quiero apartarme de ti – dijo dándome un suave mordisco en el cuello – Quiero seguir contigo. Somos personas maduras. Tenemos 16 años. No hay ningún problema si seguimos y tal vez nosotros podamos mantener una…

Yo también quiero – dije apunto de sucumbir a la tentación – Pero no es correcto. No ahora. Aún no. Sólo te prometo que…

Solo me voy de aquí si me lo prometes – acordó separándose lentamente con una risa.

El sábado a las 12 de la noche en la sala común. Tú bajarás de celeste y yo de rosado. Así será sencillo identificarnos al instante. Te lo prometo.

Allí nos veremos. Ahora caminemos a la torre de Gryffindor como si nada hubiera pasado

Si vamos

Los dos caminamos disimulando lo que hubo entre nosotros. El caminaba a paso largo y lento, como de costumbre; pero yo no podía evitar mirarlo profundamente a los ojos.

En esos cristalitos verdes podía ver reflejada toda esa juventud compartida, todos esos momentos que vivimos juntos.

Estuve segura de que entre nosotros había la misma química que cuando nos tomábamos la mano, o cuando nos dábamos un beso.

Me refiero a esa fuerza tan extraordinaria que yo sabía que los dos estábamos percibiendo en ese momento.

Nada de eso era infundado. A mi me importaba Harry y su amor, y no es que al primer obstáculo saldría corriendo como una criatura desesperada. Estaba segura de que necesitaba alguien que me ame de verdad, y que ese alguien era Harry Potter, mi querido primo. Ya casi no tenía dudas, podía ver que valía la pena mantener una relación afectiva con esa persona. En él encontraría el cariño, el apoyo y el sustento que cualquier mujer madura podrían necesitar, y ya no dudaba de que fuera el amor de mis amores.

Allí vienen los primitos consentidos de la sociedad mágica escolar – nos molesto Ron

Ya deja de decir estupideces, tontillo – le hizo un amable gesto Harry. Pueden haber muchas parejas de primos en el colegio.

Pero ustedes son los más nombrados en nuestro medio – acordó Hermione.

Ya Herm – le dije yo – no paras de molestarme ¿no?

No te enojes tanto. Oye cambiando de tema, me parece excelente que hayan puesto un reemplazo navideño para D.C.A.O

Yo pienso todo lo contrario – opinó Ron – es totalmente injusto que nos hayan dejado tareas para navidad, cuando es una época que se da para las vacaciones totales.

Es cierto – intervine yo – pero chicos, ya saben que es por el ataque que Voldemort practicó…

No digas ese nombre – chilló Ron

¡Por dios Ronald Weasley! – replicó mi primito adorado – Tú con tu tonto temor infundado a Lord Voldemort. Hay que llamarlo por su nombre simplemente.

Esta bien, trataré – se explicó tragando ásperamente

Deberías – dije yo

Bueno, bueno, que les parece si vamos al gran comedor, me estoy muriendo de hambre

Tienes razón Hermione – coreamos todos

Todos tenemos hambre, además creo que debería recordarles que hoy hablaremos del baile de navidad que el profesor Dumbledore propuso posponer. Si tomó esa decisión debe ser porque nos tiene una gran sorpresa.

A lo mejor tienes razón. Ojala sea un baile espectacular

Eso espero.

DEJEN REVIEW

Chau

Laurita


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola mis queridos fanáticos, les agradezco por dejar reviews, porque ustedes me dieron ánimo para seguir. Aquí está al fin el cuarto capítulo  
**

Buenas noches – comenzó a hablar Dumbledore – Esta noche quiero hablarles del baile que tendremos mañana por la noche

Por favor pido silencio – dijo acallando totalmente los cuchicheos de los alumnos – Quiero explicar la nueva modalidad de los bailes de navidad

Se hizo un silencio total. Todos y todas estábamos ansiosas por saber aquello que Dumbledore estaba por decir.

Este baile de navidad será al estilo muggle. Es obligación entrar con una vestimenta de ese tipo, nada de túnicas, nada de prendas que estamos acostumbrados a usar. Por eso están autorizados a ir mañana a Hogsmeade a una nueva tienda que se inauguró con ropa muggle. Y ahora ¡a comer!

Yo no tengo problema – cuchicheó Hermione con la boca llena de carne cocida - tengo muchos pantalones y blusas que podré agrandar con mi varita, además de algunos galeones ahorrados para ver si me compro algo nuevo.

¿Y yo que compraré? – me pregunté en silencio mientras digería la comida- ¡Si nunca he usado ropa de esa!

Ya recuerdo a Tío Vernon vestido de frac y a Tía Petunia con sus largos vestidos de seda…

¡Herm, Parvati, Lavender, necesito que me ayuden a escoger una buena pinta, no se nada de eso – clamé desesperada

Yo tampoco se, no se te olvide que también soy bruja de nacimiento – intervino mi amiga Parvati

Nos encontramos en la misma situación – respondió Lavender – tampoco tengo idea de que me voy a poner

No se preocupen – nos tranquilizó Hermione – yo les ayudaré a conseguir vestimentas – También a ti Ron – dijo dándole una palmadita en la espalda – si así lo deseas

Claro que quiero – dijo Ron alegrándose – pero no tengo dinero para pagar el traje – notó recuperando su amargo semblante.

Para que estamos los amigos si no es para ayudar – masculló Harry – te apoyaré en el pago de tu traje.

Nunca aceptaría algo así. Mi traje quiero comprarlo yo mismo, aunque me gaste mi mesada de todo el año, debo hacer el sacrificio por mí mismo.

No te pongas en esa actitud – indicó oportunamente Lavender – Somos una pandilla y estamos para ayudarnos en lo que necesitemos

Sólo aceptaré tu ayuda si me permites tomarlo como un préstamo – debatió él – Te voy a pagar hasta el último centavo

Si así lo quieres, así será – aceptó Harry sin ganas de discutir – luego nos pondremos de acuerdo en la regularidad de los pagos y eso, pero por ahora trata de disfrutar la felicidad que se que sientes porque ya te puedes comprar lo que quieras

Harry tiene razón – opiné – Ya está bien, vas a pagarle, ahora piensa en lo bueno.

Eran esos los momentos de amistad que yo disfrutaba y repetía con tanta frecuencia. Siempre me encantó compartir con la gente que realmente aprecio, como fueron, son y serán siempre aquel grupito. Harry Potter, mi primo y el amor de mi vida; Hermione Granger, mi mejor amiga de siempre, Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil; dos compañeras de dormitorio a las que siempre admiré y aprecié por su sencillez, su don de ayuda al necesitado.

Creo que me iré a dormir – dije bostezando enormemente – esta navidad ha sido muy agotadora y sorprendente.

Yo también tengo mucho sueño – concordó Ron – Vamos subiendo Harry.

Si venga, vamos, también estoy cansado.

**Ojalá les haya gustado mucho este capítulo tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo. Bueno les advierto, esto no va a terminar en nada lemmon, va a haber sexo si pero no demasiado descriptivo. Ya saben, dejen Reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias a Bridget Moony por dejar review… Grax Wapa TQM! Para ti y para el resto que quiera aquí esta el quinto capi…**

Hora de levantarse, dormilona – me dijo en el oído Hermione – Ya casi todas estamos listas.

Si ya me levanto – acepté a regañadientes – Qué más me queda que hacerlo

Tú lo dices como si fuera un gran sacrificio – me regañó Ginny afuera en la sala común – Levantarse hoy es un privilegio sobretodo cuando vamos a comprar una ropa diferente…

Supongo que tienes razón – admití – pero de todas maneras nadie me quita las ganas de seguir durmiendo – bostecé

¡Ya termina de despertarte!

Eso intento – dije sonriendo

¿Como esta mi querida prima? - preguntó Harry con doble intención y una mirada picarona.

Estoy bien – aseguré pellizcándolo suavemente por debajo de la mesa – Quiero apresurarme desayunando para tomar pronto el tren hacia el pueblo.

Por favor Kate Potter Huges – replicó Hermione parada y con impaciencia – solo te esperamos a ti

¡Pero si ni quiera hemos desayunado! – reclamé yo

Nadie ha desayunado – me explicó Ronald – Nadie desayunará, porque el colegio nos dará algo al paso en el pueblo. No hay mucho tiempo Kate – me apresuró

Esta bien, está bien – acepté – ya vamos pues.

Pausadamente empezamos a caminar hacia la estación. Yo iba abrazada con Harry, pero nada que ver como pareja sino como primitos adorados. Fingiendo algo que ya no éramos.

Que en realidad nunca fuimos.

¿Qué se supone que usan los muggles en una fiesta? – pregunté desesperada apenas llegamos a la estación

Usan ropa común – respondió calmadamente Herm – como la que usaba antes de descubrir que era una auténtica bruja.

Esta bien, vamos viendo por la tienda que compramos para todas un súper atuendo al estilo muggle

Entonces entramos a la tienda. Hermi resultó ser una experta en ropajes de ese tipo.

Nos sugirió muchas opciones, camisetas, chaquetas, botas, zapatos cerrados, todo lo que queramos y lo que podamos pagar.

Lo que tienen que hacer, es entrar al probador de allá y medirse la ropa

¿Medirnos la ropa? ¿Cómo para qué o qué?

¿Cómo que para qué? ¡Para ver si te queda!

Pero siempre cuando compro algo me da automáticamente.

Si pero esta ropa no es así

Pasamos mucho tiempo probándonos ropa. Yo me decidí por un sugestivo top rojo pasión, una falda azul eléctrico y un par de botas de cuero negro.

Hermione, en cambió optó por un estilo más clásico:

Una blusa de tela estampada con la mayor cantidad de chulerías posibles, una chaqueta de gabardina café, un blue-Jean azul desgastado y unos tenis altos, con plataforma incluida. Se la veía fenomenal.

Lavender y Parvati, más tímidas, se inclinaron por blusitas apretadas con diseños de estrella, y pantalones capri un poco mas flojos, zapatillas bajas y discretas. Todas nos veíamos muy monas.

Los hombres, en cambio; se vistieron de terno frac con corbatas tradicionales. Perfectamente hubieran pasado por dos jóvenes galantes que se dirigían a un banco o algo así.

Todos estábamos tan atractivos…

**Se acerca el clímax… ya se que quieren saber que pasará pero no podrán… No hasta que me dejen mas rr!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, muchas gracias por sus review en realidad me levantaron la moral… Si se que me merezco tomatazos por no haber actualizado a tiempo, pero es que estábamos de vacaciones y casi ni tuve tiempo de tocar el ordenador… Pero bueno aquí vuelvo con el sexto capi, espero que les guste, y dejen R.R.**

Aquella noche sólo falto poco para ser la más mágica y espléndida de mí vida, y siempre la tendré en mi mente.

Era pleno invierno, así que, como no tuvimos nada que hacer; nos dedicamos el día entero a espectaculares guerritas de nieve.

Nos mojamos y nos congelamos durante mucho rato, patinamos en el lago congelado, con sumo cuidado – claro está – para no caer y perecer irremediablemente ahogados en aguas congeladas.

Compartimos la mañana, y buena parte de la tarde, con otros miembros de Gryffindor divirtiéndonos en la nieve y el granizo.

Como a las cinco de la tarde, las mujeres nos retiramos para poder acicalarnos adecuadamente, y así llamar la atención de todos los muchachos.

Hermi me enseñó que una poción alisadora potente sería perfecta para mis ondas platinadas. Nunca olvidaré la imagen que pude ver al espejo esa noche. Era yo, si, pero mis ojos verdes-caqui combinaban a perfección con mi lacio y brillante cabello de color plata. Con mi top, mi falda y mis botas; me veía como toda una muggle correcta y atrevida al mismo tiempo.

Te ves linda – me dijeron mis amigas terminándose de arreglar – Vas a matar con los ojos a muchos niños.

No exageres Parvati – dije agradeciendo el cumplido – todas estamos muy lindas. "Yo solo quiero matar a Harry" – dije para mis adentros

Que te parece si vamos saliendo – sugirió Ginny, bajando de su recámara a la nuestra.

¡Caramba! – dijo Ron al vernos bajar – ¡Que lindas están todas!

Deja de molestarnos hermanito – lo paró Ginny – Ya sabemos que somos como flores nacientes, pero ya deja de molestarnos – se burló ella

Es que en verdad su belleza es deslumbrante – irrumpió Harry en el salón – sobre todo la tuya querida primita

Gracias primito – dije yo

Bueno, bueno, es hora de hacer un anuncio que no puede esperar ni un poco más

¿De que se trata? – pregunté realmente intrigada

Tu más que nada deberías saberlo, Kate, por favor acércate.

Yo, ingenua, sin sospechar que se tratara de nada acerca de nuestra relación secreta, acudí pacíficamente.

Entonces el me tomó de la mano y todos empezaron a corear una burla.

Kate y yo somos novios – dijo sin trabas – Lo somos desde hace ya algún tiempo en secreto

¡Págame Ron! – chilló Hermione

Sí, sí, está bien – aceptó Ron desmotivado, vaciándose los bolsillos

Es lo justo. Hicimos una apuesta – explicó – dijimos que si ustedes eran novios me pagaría y diríamos algo juntos, y si no, yo le pagaría y no diríamos nada.

Bueno – salté yo – entonces es justo también que nos digan lo que tienen que decir

Esto – dijo Ron – es lo que tenemos que decir.

Ron le dio un gran beso a mi amiga Hermione. Yo me quedé anonadada porque nunca me esperé que eso sucediera.

Siempre vi a ambos como dos buenos amigos, y nunca se me cruzó por la cabeza ni siquiera que pudiera haber algo más.

Ahora – dijo Hermione – podemos ir bajando al baile

Si – dije yo – vamos

**Ojalá les haya gustado! No se olviden de dejar review, yo vuelvo luego a terminar de actualizar**


End file.
